Anjo de Natal
by Daphne Sunshine
Summary: Shounen-ai: :SasuNaru: :Fluffy: "Porque tudo o que eu queria era alguém para me ensinar a ser feliz." -30 cookies - Primavera - 2.Natal-


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e cia. NÃO me pertecem, pois se me pertencesse, a classificação teria que ser mudada, Sakura iria pros quintos dos inferno logo no primeiro episódio e o Sasuke deixaria de ser essa biba louca (nada contra bibas loucas, viu?!) e iria viver o resto dos seus dias nos braços do Naru-chan. ^^ *viajando*

**Avisos:** Essa fanfic é de conteúdo Yaoi, se não sabe, o que eu acho difícil, eu te explico: São dois homens que se amam e que se pegam, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Se não gostou do que leu, se isso de alguma forma te ofende, sinto muito, mas a única coisa que eu posso fazer é pedir que aperte o botãozinho ali em cima sabe, e saia da página. Outra coisa: fanfic com altíssimo teor de açúcar. Se você tem problemas com açúcar, se tem diabetes, sugiro que nem leia, pode te causar danos irreversíveis.

**Nota:** Fanfic feita para o desafio '30 cookies' do LJ (a cidadã aqui nunca postou uma fanfic sua e quando decide postar é logo para um desafio desse --' Céus, alguém me mate, por favor...). E de quebra, feita para o natal também. hehe..

**Nota²:** Boa Leitura!! =D

* * *

**Anjo de Natal  
**

_(por Daphne Sunshine)_

* * *

Em épocas de natal, as pessoas com quem eu mantinha um convívio quase inexistente, sempre ficavam um pouco sentimentais, com aqueles sentimentos de alegria tão clichês em filmes de natal. Confesso que até eu era embalado pelo espírito natalino, mas eu evitava demonstrar isso sempre me mostrando indiferente a tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor, como se não me importasse com nada e nem ninguém. E isso era que eu fazia de melhor: ser indiferente.

Em toda minha vida em que eu vivi naquele maldito orfanato depois da morte dos meus pais, eu nunca mostrei afeição a nada. Não era como se eu não pudesse amar, apenas achava que tudo que havia ali não era merecedor de minha atenção e, por isso, fui um garoto solitário. E isso de certa forma me incomodava. E esse "incômodo" me fazia, todo natal, rezar e pedir. Eu não pedia brinquedos ou coisas do tipo e nem "papais novos", como via muitas crianças pedirem. Eu apenas pedia um anjo. Sim, um anjo. Na época eu não sabia o significado da palavra amigo, então para mim uma pessoa companheira, que me entendesse e que me fizesse feliz só podia ser um anjo, igual aos que havia nas histórias que minha mãe me contava antes de eu dormir. Porém, eu não acreditava em Papai Noel e nem nada desse gênero, aliás, se me perguntassem se eu acreditava, apenas teria como resposta uma carranca minha e desprezo. Mas mesmo assim eu pedia. Pedia para qualquer um que pudesse me ouvir, seja Santo, Deus, qualquer um desde que pudesse me dar um anjo.

Porém, com o tempo, eu parei de rezar, pois nada me foi dado e eu... Desisti de pedir.

No natal dos meus doze anos, foi quando ele apareceu. Estava todo sujo, com uma aparência nada agradável. Pelo o que parecia, Iruka, um dos responsáveis do orfanato, havia encontrado ele sozinho na rua e resolveu levá-lo para lá. Mas eu estava pouco me lixando de onde ele havia vindo ou como foi parar lá. A única coisa em que eu pensava era em como ele se parecia com um anjo, o anjo dos meus sonhos. A aparência em nada afetava a beleza daqueles olhos tão azuis que eu poderia-me ver refletido neles e que combinavam tão perfeitamente bem com os seus cabelos loiros. Um perfeito anjo. Mas apesar dele se parecer com um anjo, eu não estava convencido de que ele era realmente um.

Os dias se passaram e minha vida, ironicamente, virou um inferno. Eu não conseguia tirá-lo da minha cabeça e eu sempre me pegava o observando mais e mais. E como se a minha situação não pudesse ficar pior, ele não largava do meu pé, sempre me desafiando, e me xingando, e me atormentando e tudo o que ele conseguia fazer para tentar chamar a minha atenção, pois aquele tormento chamado Naruto - como ele fazia questão de gritar quando eu o chamava de _dobe_ - não se conformava em como eu poderia ser tão sozinho e ficava ainda mais irritado quando eu o ignorava.

Com o tempo, aquilo que antes eu denominava como desagradável passou a ser considerado agradável sem que eu sequer percebesse. Os seus gritos, xingos e tudo o mais, eu passei, sem querer, a achar engraçado e isso virou rotina. Logo quando acordávamos, nós começávamos brigando e nos provocando, sempre recebendo olhares incrédulos das pessoas do orfanato que não estavam acostumados a me verem interagindo com outra criança, mesmo sendo por brigas. Mas eu não ligava, porque eu gostava de passar as horas brigando com ele. E eu sabia que ele gostava também.

Demorou um tempo até eu perceber que de rivais - como ele próprio gostava de falar - passamos a ser amigo. Nunca nos desgrudávamos, mesmo brigando que nem cão e gato, e tudo o que aprontávamos, eram sempre na companhia um do outro. O pessoal, que antes tinham dado graças a Deus por me verem, finalmente, com outra criança, ficava praticamente de cabelos em pé, com tamanha confusão que nós arranjávamos e com as traquinagens que sempre fazíamos. Sempre juntos.

Mas foi, novamente num natal, no natal dos meus quinze anos, que eu percebi. Percebi quando ele, todo tímido, veio me dar um presente. Fiquei confuso e estranhei, pois todos os presentes que ele havia me dado, eu sempre os recebia com algum comentário irônico. Mas daquela vez foi diferente. E eu só fui entender o porquê daquela timidez toda, quando ao abrir o presente e ler o cartão que havia ao lado daquele cachecol - incrivelmente laranja - eu li "_Para o teme, com todo amor_.". O cachecol, que ele passou semanas e mais semanas me evitando para fazê-lo. E eu só fui entender realmente o significado daquelas palavras "_com todo amor_", quando, surpreso, eu recebi um beijo dele. E mais surpreso eu fiquei, quando me vi correspondendo. Porque ele foi capaz de enxergar aquilo que eu não conseguia. Ele conseguiu ver que me amava e, melhor, conseguiu ver que eu também lhe amava.

E de repente, tudo o que eu sempre pedi, aquele anjo dos meus sonhos, eu não precisava mais. Porque eu tinha o Naruto e ele era melhor que qualquer anjo.

E hoje, depois de muitos natais, eu ainda me pego o observando por vários minutos, me pego o observando dormir, até o nascer do sol, e quando eu sou pego o observando por ele, ele me sorri e então a vergonha por ter sido pego no flagra passa. Eu continuo o chamando de _dobe_, e ele continua me chamando de _teme_. Eu continuo tratando tudo e a todos com indiferença, mas ele sabe que eu mudei por dentro. Porque ele me mudou, e eu me deixei mudar.

Ele é mais que um anjo para mim, e ele sabe disso. E eu não vou deixá-lo escapar de mim, nunca. Não depois de experimentar a felicidade ao seu lado.

**- Fim -**

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

Fanficzinha melosa essa, não? --' Me desculpe pela melação, quando escrevi estava num período _doce _da minha vida (eu acho ._. , mas deve ser, para eu escrever isso...)

Mas enfim, espero de coração que tenham gostado, pois eu gostei muito de escrever, mesmo não gostando muito do final =/ Mas o que vale é a intenção, né?! (diz que sim, diz que sim...) XD

E queria desejar também um ótimo Natal para todos e ótimas festas. Que elas sejam tão especias quanto eu espero que sejam para mim também ;)

Bem, eu gostaria muuuito de saber se alguém leu essa budega e se alguém gostou ou odiou. Adoraria saber a sua opinião. Comentários construtivos são bem-vindos e guardados com muito amor 8D (chega Daph, pra sua primeira fic, você está falando muito - ou escrevendo)

Ah, e se você ler no mesmo dia em que eu publiquei, comente. Se leu dois dias depois, comente. Se leu uma semana, um mês, um ano depois, comente também. Não posso prometer que responderei, mas posso prometer que irei ler. (Lembrando que estou apenas pedindo, e não mandando n.n )

Bjs e até a próxima (assim espero '-')

=**


End file.
